Consent
by venom16
Summary: Lily potter trys to kill herself. Draco saves her life. Lily is disturbed; Draco loves Lily. Its a weird fic try to bare with me.


**Romance/humor/drama**_**Consent**_

**Genre: fantasy**

**Parody: HP**

**pairing:lily/draco**

**Rtg: M/ mat. con., lang., attempted suicide**

**Ch. 1: ropes**

_'Where is that god damned rope?!'_ she thought to herself in exasperation.

She was just about to give up when she spotted a hint of a frayed end under the workbench in her father's garage. As she walked toward it she was getting more and more anxious. So many thoughts were racing through her head like a herd of deer reacting to a gunshot.

She finally reached the rope with what seemed like hours and started to unravel it. Since the ceiling in the garage wasn't covered, and there was only wooden framework, it would make a perfect place to hang a body.

_**Rock a' bye baby on the treetops.**_

_**When the wind blows the cradle will rock.**_

_**When the bow brakes the baby will fall.**_

_**Down tumbles baby**_

_**Cradle**_

And

_**All.**_

(while lily is looking for the rope)

"Oh! Pownage(sp?)! James said as he won the game of yard quidditch, "won again!" "Whatever," Harry said as he was getting off of his broom. "You're just jealous cause your own son has surpassed you in the art of getting snitch!" To this Harry rolled his eyes.

"He never really was all that good anyway," Draco muttered with a smirk. "I heard that!" Harry bellowed starting after Draco.

"Wow, and there supposed to be grown?" Hermoine said to Ginny. "Nope, I don't think they ever will be," Ginny replied. _'So true,'_ Hermoine thought to herself.

"Mommy can I go to the garage and get some gloves and a hammer?" Rose asked walking up to Hermoine. "Um, why?" Hermoine said staring at her daughter.

"Cuz' there's an icky gnome in the backyard," She said in the sweetest voice she could manage. "Fine," Hermoine said rolling her eyes," just clean it up when you're done!" "Yay!" Rose squealed in victory as she ran to the garage. "Some times I just don't know about that gi-" Hermoine stopped when she heard a scream emanate from the garage.

Everyone ran.

Then everyone stopped. They looked up to see Lily hanging from the ceiling. It was quiet for a few moments except the occasional "Lily?" coming from rose as she tugged on her pant leg.

"What the bloody hell guys, why did you all ru-" Ron started then stopped with a jaw dropped as he saw what they were looking at.

Draco was the first to act. He grabbed the ax on the workbench and cut Lily down. He started the process of CPR. 3, 2, and l then mouth to mouth; repeat. When that wasn't working he started to pull up her shirt when Harry yelled," What the hell are you doing Malfoy, can't you see the girl's dead?!"

"Way to give up on your own daughter Potter," Draco said face emotionless.

At that Harry winced. Draco then proceeded to grab the rim of her pants and pull up hoping that that was the thing restricting her air. He was grateful that she had not known how to tie a noose that breaks your neck.

"Breath dammit," He said after fifteen minutes of trying to save her life. _'Breath, Lily, I need you. Please breath, I love you,' _He thought urgently.

He waited then three minutes with which to him seemed centuries. No life was in her face. It seemed hopeless. But then her eyes shot open with a quick and sickening jolt and she gasped for air.

"Lily," Draco said embracing her with relief.

"Why did you save me?" Lily questioned in a raspy tone.

He hesitated to answer, " I wasn't going to let you die." Lily just looked at him and he smiled as he leaned towards her ear, "Why would you try to take yourself away from me Lily pad?" She pushed him back a little and blushed. She then got up to face her dad.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked matter of factly.

" Just to piss you off Dad," she retorted.

"God damnit Lily!" Harry said flush faced.

"That's quite enough," said Ginny, "Lily. Harry, you should be glad you don't have a dead daughter I understand you're upset, but you need to thank merlin you and I aren't planning a funeral."

Harry was quiet. "Fine," and with that he went into the house, but not before he managed to say with icy bite, "we'll see if next time we actually find you when you try this again."

_'_If_ she tries this again,'_ Draco thought haughtily.

Everyone then left the garage except for Lily and Draco.

"Why would you do this Lil?" Draco asked turning to face her.

"You don't understand," Lily said quickly.

"I know what you see," Draco said.

"What do you mea-," Draco cut her off with a kiss. She staggered back astonished.

"I've seen what you've seen through your eyes," Draco said slowly.

"How long have you been in my head?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Long enough to know you're disturbed love," Draco said, "but you still have not answered my question."

"What question?" Lily asked confused.

"Why would you do this?" Draco questioned a second time.

"I don't want to see them, these things, anymore," Lily said, "Draco, I can _not_ take it anymore! I just need to get away from them; I need something to take away the pain." Tears started to fall from her brilliant tortured emerald eyes. "Lily Potter I love you," Draco said tears forming in his eyes as well, "I always have and I always will."

Her jaw dropped and Draco took that moment to kiss her. She broke off still very close and he asked, "Do you want me to stop?" She breathed, "No." and he resumed.

He licked and bit the bottom of her lip requesting entry, and she gave it to him. He pushed his tongue in and explored every inch of her mouth; behind her tonsils, licking over her molars. He said pulling back, "It's not gonna' hurt now." She smiled. She had eaten something minty and was making that face that he liked. Then he went back in for the kiss. He pulled her shirt up a little bit and felt her stomach. He pressed his hands against it and pushed his palms firmly into her hips. He then proceeded to lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he slammed her against the wall he said, "Let's get out of her shall we?" "Of course! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Lily squealed with a devilish grin. And faster than light travels; they were gone.

(While Draco and Lily were in the garage)

"I don't know what we're going to do with her," Harry said exasperated.

"Well, what I think we need to do," Ginny started, "is get her some professional help."

"Should she be out there by herself?" Ron asked, realization on his face.

"Ron, she _is _with Draco," Hermoine said, " I think we can trust them considering he's the one who _saved_ her."

"Plus he's probably comforting her," Ginny said, "those two are like two peas in a pod."

Hermoine looked up at Ginny then at the door. Since the door was open, she could see through the window on the screen door. What she saw made her want to kill Draco, but she decided to remain calm and silent.

When Draco and Lily apparated she was thinking quietly to herself, _'Ginny, you have no idea how much truth there is in that statement.'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know this isn't very good but I decided to try it. **

**Not very much content in this chapter but it is rated M for future icky stuff. **

**XD I'm such a 4 year old…. Anyway, I'll write more if you review!!!!**

**P.S. Please take it easy on the insults. This is my first fanfiction!! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
